mooncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
Mobs are the creatures that roam the landscape of lunacraft. Some are aggressive, while some only attack if provoked. None of the Minecraft mobs are present in lunacraft. Though each mob in lunacraft may represent a different mob in Minecraft. Mobs remain visible no matter how dark their environment - they appear to glow in the dark. Types Astronauts Four-block high astronauts that sometimes attack on sight, sometimes when provoked. They attack with a slug pistol, and they usually come in pairs, but sometimes end up battling each other to the death. They drop information disks when killed, which contain game tips that can be read by being placed in the scanner. There are five types of astronaut; white, powder blue, mint green, pink and yellow. You can befriend any type of astronaut by throwing a bar of Refined Gold at it, once it has picked up the gold it will turn a bright green color and fight for you against other mobs. In addition, friendly astronauts can be summoned with a Beacon. (Currently, in game version 1.8.0, friendly astronauts are very buggy. Turrets may be a better choice for defense.) Small Green Mob A green square that doesn't attack. They have a black G on their back, and they will drop a biogel when killed. They can be killed with two slug pistol v1 shots. They are 1x1x1 square but are actually two blocks tall, making them the second smallest mob. Brown Mob A short, long mob that is found in open areas. They are about half the height but the same width as a green mob. If you get within their sight, they will quickly move towards you and explode. This sometimes causes you to lose your drill. You can approach them safely from behind, but if you get too close they will turn and attack. They can be killed (upon "death" they disappear without a trace) with approx. 8 shots w/ slug pistol v1, but currently they do not drop any items. They have the ability to transmute materials with their explosions; see the Alchemy section on the Brown Mob page. Space Giraffe A tall, white creature that resembles a giraffe. They will not attack, even if attacked. They do not seem to drop anything in the current version of the game. Blue I It's a blue creature that looks like the letter I. It will steal items from your inventory. Often, when this happens, you will not see the Blue I. A message will appear on your screen saying that something was stolen. The only way to get your item back is to kill it. It is the rarest mob (with the exception of turrets which have to be made). Similar Objects Mobs share some properties with Turrets and the player, and all of these are probably implemented the same way by the program. See the Entity article. Behavior There is substantial evidence that mobs tend to spawn near the player, and that the game re-spawns the player in a position near existing mobs, such as Astronauts that have just killed the player. Yoshiyahu reports: *''So I was playing Creative mode on one of my Moons, and I was building my house from Zircon Ore, when I heard a bunch of shooting. When I first started building my house, there were no astronauts near were I was building my house. So I saw five astronauts all shooting at me. I shot them all then continued to build my house. About five seconds later, I saw five more astronauts. I also shot them and placed turrets so they would shoot the astronauts. When I was on my second level of my house, I saw my turrets shoot a bunch of astronauts. I also saw Blob stones on the ground. This my relate to Scooter8pie's theory about mobs'' In a blog article, Scooter8pie reports: *''When I peeked back in on trapped [[Space_Giraffe|giraffes]] in a few minutes there were now 2 small green mobs on top of their cell. At this point I was fairly convinced that this was probably not a random occurrence. Mobs seem to be attracted to my location.'' Wyattr55123 reports: *''I recently started building some superblocks I thought to be empty of all mobs, when I went look for gold I suddenly found a group of giraffes. This may be in part from the facts spawning resets when you load and save a game and mob locations change only when you are near or in the superblock the mobs are in so if you save the game lots you may end up with tons of mobs and when you enter a new superblock, all of the mobs in that superBlock suddenly spawn making for a mass of mobs witch roam around. I also believe mobs are attracted to the player. Stalker mobs!! Category:Mobs